


Omega Complex

by anonymousEDward



Series: Laserbox Omegaverse [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: (both parties consenting but compromised by pheromones), Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Teeth, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Laserblast tries to be a good alpha, but he always seems to fall short. Unfortunate circumstances bring to light Lad Boxman's status as an omega and Laserblast tries to do the right thing - by doinghim.
Relationships: Lad Boxman/Laserblast, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Laserbox Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646065
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	Omega Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fic! this time from Twitter! sorry it took so long!

Omega Complex

Laserblast didn't have a complex about his secondary gender – at least, that was what he told himself. There was nothing to be ashamed of, after all. Life as an alpha was pretty sweet. Alphas were born leaders, fierce fighters, and ideal heroes. Alphas packed on muscle easily. They could run faster and fight harder than betas, let alone the typically delicate omegas. He was proud to be an alpha, making all the omegas and betas swoon with his raw charisma and power.

Or so he told himself.

Honestly, it was a constant battle. He swung like a pendulum between craving the admiration and being annoyed by how tedious it was being the team pretty boy. There was a lot of working out, makeup, posing… He'd even had to craft a heroic smile because his real one was too 'creepy' and didn't look good on camera. Plus, his only teammates were Dr. Greyman – an alien who didn't even _have_ a secondary (which still seemed unnatural, even after knowing him for years) – and Foxtail, another alpha. She was aggressive and strong – and Laserblast found it a little too easy to submit to her will, rather than struggle for dominance as a proper alpha should.

He still remembered presenting as an alpha at the tender age of twelve. His mother, an alpha herself, had ruffled his hair – a precious moment of rare physical affection – while his beta father sneered. He'd set down his bottle and said, "A weak thing like you? You're barely an alpha, _boy_."

His father had been the sort of man who resented his gender, and all the trappings that went with it. But, rather than do something about it, he drowned his insecurities in alcohol and took it out on Laserblast himself with cutting words, whenever he was safely out of earshot from his alpha mate.

That litany had dogged Laser for years, all through his studies at Super U, up until dear old dad got blackout drunk and drove into a tree – taking Laserblast's mother with him.

As much as Laserblast had hated the man, he still found himself trying to become the sort of alpha his father expected. Fierce, strong, unconquerable…

He fell short more often than he would like to admit.

So when Foxtail had mentioned expanding the team, he'd leapt into the search. Being second to Foxtail was embarrassing on a team of three, but being second rank in a full team? That was much more palatable. Plus, he'd hoped having new teammates would take some of the pressure off. Maybe he could let his guard down some, be less than fucking perfect for once in his life.

They settled on three new members – an alpha, a beta, and an omega. An even spread.

Sparks was a sexy beta woman with an alpha's confidence and an omega's curves. She had encyclopedic knowledge of POINT's tactics and all their villains. Really, she was an obvious choice.

El-Bow was a bit of a wildcard. Laser had no idea how Foxtail managed to find him, but he was a real diamond in the rough. He was a total beefcake whose omega scent was faint enough with standard blockers that he could pull off beta easy – even alpha, if he built up some Cob dang assertiveness. As it was, he was, well… timid, to put it delicately. But he'd get there, Laser thought. This wasn't 196x, omegas could be more than nurses or teachers. El-Bow would find his footing soon enough.

Rippy Roo was their new alpha member, scouted by Laserblast himself. And Rippy? Rippy was _adorable_ and sharp as a tack to boot. Laser was willing to bet she'd be their go-to PR person before long. She was a different sort of alpha from Foxtail or even Laserblast himself – much more focused on the pack as a whole, rather than on her position in it. She fit in smoothly, not butting heads with any of them even once.

He'd hoped the new team members would take some of the pressure off, give him a break from all the performative bullshit that came with being a hero. It… well, it sort of worked. The media spent less time scrutinizing him specifically and more time speculating about him and Sparks together. Heck, he might have even gone for it if he hadn't seen her little shrine of Laserblast merch in her locker. Dating her while knowing she was a fan would just be too weird. Besides, he could smell the way El-Bow's scent sweetened around her. Sparks, being a beta, probably couldn't pick up on it. He wouldn't reveal El-Bow's not-so-little crush on her, but he also wouldn't date her – or stop her from pursuing anyone else. They'd figure it out eventually, he was sure.

Well, probably.

He bonded with his new teammates, keeping a careful distance, particularly where Sparks was involved. She wasn't so bad, once she got off on a tangent safely away from anything hero related. She had a proper appreciation for hard candy, too, so when all else failed, they could always talk about that.

Laserblast found himself getting a little chatty with Rippy Roo – she shared his love for science, though she was more interested in the speculative side of things, rather than real world application. That line of conversation had been cut short by Dr. Greyman, however. He was such a stickler for ethics that even the mention of lab rats was enough to earn them both a lecture.

Laserblast started working out with El-Bow, which was a blessed relief after having Foxtail for a spotter for years. El-Bow seemed less stressed around him, especially once he picked up on Laser's lack of interest in him sexually.

Their new teammates made POINT more bearable, but it still felt stifling. There was paperwork, surveillance, team building, all that stuff. It was alright, he supposed. Pretty much the only thing he really enjoyed was fighting. Getting his hands dirty, tearing apart robots, zapping doomsday devices, punching bad guys… The metallic tang of adrenaline on his tongue, his heart pounding in his chest…

It was _exhilarating_.

It wasn't every day that POINT captured a villain. Heck, they usually just sent them flying off into the night - or waited for the cops if they'd done something truly heinous.

Of course, there were... extenuating circumstances with Lad Boxman.

"He definitely seems to be experiencing one of those 'heats' as you call them," Dr. Greyman said, closing the door to the infirmary behind him. Laserblast could feel his senses sharpen at the scent still clinging to his teammate.

"Why the heck would he be causing a ruckus in the middle of his heat?" Foxtail grumbled. "It doesn't make a lick of sense!"

"He seemed fairly alert," Laserblast said carefully. "Maybe it came on fast?"

"With how much he stinks, I find that hard to believe," Foxtail said with a wave of her hand. Laserblast found himself bristling in response, unsure of why.

"It _was_ pretty strong," Sparks said. "Even _I_ could smell it! At least, I think I did. He... doesn't really smell the way I would've expected for an omega..."

Laserblast started pacing, fighting off the urge to snarl. He felt restless, almost itchy.

"Buh buh buhbuhbuh buh buhbuh buhbuh," Rippy pointed out reasonably.

"Exactly," Laser said. "He's an outlier."

"He stinks," Foxtail said bluntly.

"Kind of, yeah," Sparks admitted.

"He does not!" Laserblast snapped.

"Easy, there," El-Bow muttered. His faintly fruity scent filled the air.

Foxtail deflated. "Sorry, El-Bow. I didn't mean t' make you uncomfortable." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, the question stands- what the hell do we do with him?"

Silverspark looked between El-Bow and Foxtail in confusion - Laser had no intention of getting in the middle of that misunderstanding.

"We need to find out why he picked a fight in his condition," Laserblast said reasonably. "That will help us figure out what to do. For all we know, his nest's been compromised and he attacked on instinct."

Dr. Greyman cocked his head. "Humans build nests?"

El-Bow fidgeted, cleared his throat... then cleared his throat again. "Well, uh... omegas sometimes, uh... have a nesting instinct. 'Specially if they're adjacents." El-Bow tugged at his shirt-bow, carefully knotted at the base of his throat. "If someone else besides a mate gets into the nest, even on accident..."

Foxtail nodded. "It's like a mama honey badger with her young," she finished. "Small, but fierce."

Dr. Greyman considered that. "Well, how will we get him to talk? He made it pretty clear he wasn't going to talk to me."

"Buhbuhbuh _buhbuhbuh_ buh buhbuh buh buh buh," Rippy said, eyeing El-Bow speculatively.

Unsurprisingly, he reacted by sweating buckets, putting off pheromones in panic. "I, uh, I'd rather not, uh, reveal my secondary," he stuttered out. "W-with my- my blockers, I-"

"Blockers?" Silverspark asked. "Gee, El-Bow, I never even knew you were an omega! Good for you, sticking it to the stereotypes!"

"Well," Greyman said, "if you want to keep your secondary under wraps around villains, what about Silverspark? She's a beta, right?"

"Hmm..." Sparks pondered that. "Wouldn't he be more likely to see me as an intruder-"

"I'll go." It took Laserblast a moment to realize it was his own voice.

"Er, Laser, are you sure that's-"

Rippy cleared her throat, holding out one paw to stop him as she rummaged through her pouch. She pulled out a baseball bat and tossed it aside, then a coffeemaker (which she stuffed back in), and finally emerged with-

"Safety collars?!" Laserblast stuttered. "I'm not going to- I have control, you know! I'm not some meathead who only thinks with his-"

"She's right," Foxtail said grimly. "Cob, even a beta can smell him - he's gotta be putting out pheromones like crazy! You have to protect yourself from him."

Oh, so this was for _his_ safety. Well, at least they didn't think too terribly of him. It was absolutely mortifying, covering his neck like a teenager, but he didn't have a choice.

"Put one on him as soon as you get inside," Foxtail ordered, like Laser was an idiot who couldn't figure that out for himself. "We don't need any accidents."

He could feel the thick leather covering his bonding gland and grimaced. "I know, Foxtail," he growled.

Before they could stop him, he flung open the door and stepped inside.

The smell hit him like a wave. The scent of metal, like the taste of adrenaline during a hard fight, washed over him. He closed the door, staggering back against it. On some instinct, he locked it, keeping his teammates out.

"They- they sent an alpha in?!" Boxman said incredulously. He squirmed backwards on the cot as best he could with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I'm just here to talk," Laser said, though he could hear the roughness of his own voice. Cob, that _smell_... He shook his head, trying to focus. "Why did you attack us?"

Boxman puffed his cheeks out, the chain clinking as he shifted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Boxman said, pouting. "You're heroes. I'm a villain. It's what we do?"

"Not when you're-" Laser waved a hand as he closed the distance between them. "You can't-" Cob, that scent was mouthwatering! "Not smelling like that," he said finally.

"Why?" Boxman said with a sneer. "Does it offend your delicate alpha sensibilities? You can't handle an omega who doesn't smell like a flower patch? Does a big, tough alpha like you- What?!"

Laser huffed against his neck, opening his mouth to taste it better as he breathed it in.

Laserblast caught himself, skittering backwards.

"Shit," he hissed. His cock was already hard and straining against the pants of his costume. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You're." Boxman cut himself off sharply, his mouth snapping shut with an audible clack. He swallowed and Laserblast couldn't quite bear to tear his eyes away from his throat. "You're hard."

"I can control myself," Laser said. "I just need information. To help."

Boxman was staring at his cock, entranced. Cob, Laser would pop a knot soon if he didn't calm down, but all he could think of was sheathing his dick in that soft, plump body...

"I got a new doctor," Boxman said, licking his lips. "She in- _sis_ -ted on some new tests. Didn't just take my word like the last one that I'd been having my pseudo-cycles like a good little omega."

Boxman had such nice, sharp teeth. He'd probably leave a gorgeous bite. A little uneven, of course, but in a charming way. The kind of perfect imperfection that they talked about in magazines.

"And have you?" Laser asked, trying to focus. "Been having your pseudo-cycles, I mean."

Boxman bit his lip and Laser tried not to moan. "Well... not as recently as I may have claimed," he hedged.

 _Focus, Laser!_ "Even going six months without a pseudo-cycle is dangerous," Laserblast said. "There have been studies." Studies that he couldn't even remember right now, what with Boxman here and smelling so damn tempting. "How long has it been?"

"Mmmmnnnaaaaaaaa.... couple years?"

That hit him like a bucket of ice water. "Years? Plural?!"

Boxman cringed backwards.

"Sorry, Lad." Laserblast focused on reining in his pheromones.

"Just call me Boxman," the villain muttered.

"Boxman, then." Laserblast pinched the bridge of his nose. "You realize that this could kill you, right?"

"You were supposed to capture me and figure out I was pre-heat, then give me some friggin' pills!" Boxman snapped.

"You were past the point of no return before you even started that battle," Laserblast said with confidence. "Honestly, I don't even know how long you'll be coherent!"

Laserblast's cock throbbed. He was sure he was leaving a wet spot in his boxers by now, but Cob damn it, this was important!

"You need to get through it and there's no fucking way toys will be enough if you've held off for literal years... Do you have someone who could...?" He imagined some other alpha burying their knot in that hot, tight body and saw red for a moment.

"Do I look like the type of omega who has alphas lining up for the chance to knot them?" Boxman said with surprising bitterness.

"I am. Volunteering, I mean." Laserblast smirked, watching the way those mismatched eyes went wide.

"I- bwah? That's-! I don't need your pity, _hero_!" he snarled.

Laserblast stalked forward, putting his hands on either side of Boxman and looming over him.

"Does this look like pity to you?" he asked, rolling his hips forward.

Boxman's already flushed cheeks darkened and he licked his lips, eyes glued to his bulge. There was a surge of pheromones in the air, strong enough for Laser to _taste_ it.

"Want-" Boxman licked his lips again. "Want that."

"You want pity? Or my knot?" Laserblast purred.

Boxman spread his legs, baring his neck with half-lidded eyes.

His teeth ached to be buried in that tempting neck; to press until he broke the skin of his bonding gland and -

 _Focus, Laser!_ Before the temptation could take him, he wrapped the second collar around Boxman's throat, making sure the thickest part of the leather was secured over the gland. He could hear a frustrated growl escaping his own throat, even as he locked it into place.

"You brought protection?" Boxman cooed. "Were you planning this the whole time?"

"It was supposed to be for talking to you, " he said, pulling the handcuff key he'd lifted off Foxtail from a pouch in his belt. "I... may have had ulterior motives."

Boxman rubbed his wrists, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "Really, now..."

It occurred to Laser that this was not the sort of thing he should be admitting to a villain. He opened the window, taking a couple breaths to clear his head.

"Alright, let's take this back to your nest."

Laserblast chewed on his lollipop - he didn't normally, but even with the windows down, Boxman's smell was tantalizing. At least he'd convinced the villain to sit behind him - he stood a slightly better chance at not wrecking the car he was driving if Boxman was out of his line of sight.

Was it a dick move to steal Foxtail's car? Yes. But she'd said Boxman stank. Let's see how she felt about his scent after a few months of it embedded in her upholstery.

"Close," Boxman said. "Take a right... follow the road another five minutes..." He was panting and wheezing as if he'd run a marathon. Laserblast cranked up the air conditioning from Crazy Cold to Fucking Freezing, hoping to Cob that it would stave off Boxman's fever a little longer.

Laserblast could barely feel his fingers by the time they pulled up to the ominous purple factory that Boxman apparently called home. He turned the car off and staggered out with something like relief. It took him a few seconds to realize Boxman hadn't followed suit.

He opened the door. "Box?"

Lad Boxman's face was flushed. Laserblast cupped his cheek to check on his fever, something soft stirring in his chest when Boxman leaned into his touch.

"Do you-" his voice sounded hoarse, so he cleared his throat to try again. "Do you need help getting out?"

Boxman's face darkened in a blush. "Seat's wet," he mumbled, shame-faced.

Laserblast offered a grin. "It's not my car." He belatedly realized his expression was a bit too natural and schooled it into his pleasant hero-smile.

"Is that why it smells like Foxtail?" Boxman asked, fumbling off the seatbelt.

"Yeah. l, ah... borrowed it."

"Oh." Boxman blinked owlishly before shoving him back to stumble out of the car. He wobbled when he made it to the ground.

"I, uh." Boxman went beet red. "I may need that help after all."

Laserblast scooped him into his arms - for such a bulky man, he wasn't as heavy as Laser would have expected.

He snuck a peek into the backseat as he shut the door. There was a definite wet spot, smelling strongly of Boxman's pheromones, though not as strongly as the man in his arms. He tried not to think of all that slick leaking out of Boxman, of how aroused he had to be, his body aching to be filled-

"Hurry up," Boxman ordered, squirming. "It hurts!"

Laser had never felt like such an asshole before. He burst through the doors of the factory, following Boxman's semi-coherent directions to his room.

Boxman wriggled free from his grip and half-ran, half-stumbled to the bed, already piled with worn blankets. The villain squinted up at him, head cocked.

"You're not fucking me with that on," Boxman said, waving towards his helmet. "I'm not letting some- some masked man into my nest!"

Laserblast had his helmet off almost before he even finished speaking. He turned on the safety and tossed it aside.

"Still want this?" Laser asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh huh," Boxman said, staring at him. "I mean... yeah..."

Laserblast smirked. "Good."

And then he pounced.

Boxman yelped, then cackled when Laserblast's fingers found the seams of his clothes and tore them open, baring soft skin to his fingers and mouth.

He pressed his lips to Boxman's own, moaning when they parted for him immediately. He scraped his teeth over Boxman's lip, even as he tore off his belt. Literally – he was pretty sure he popped a couple of Boxman's belt loops.

Boxman's fingers and talons twisted in his short hair, holding him in place as Boxman's broad tongue plundered his mouth greedily. The villain's pants tore under his fingers. He fumbled blindly, shoving Boxman's underwear down his hips and pressing a hand between his legs.

He felt soft feathers against his wrist, some sort of erection against the gloved palm of his hand, but his bare fingers found the source of the slick like magnets. He pushed his middle finger into that exquisite heat, Boxman's body clenching around it hungrily.

"Fuck…" Laser mumbled, working his finger in and out. He'd never taken someone during heat before – was it always so tight, so feverishly hot?

"Box, you've-" Laserblast swallowed. "You _have_ done this before, right?" Not that he could really stop, with Boxman burning with fever, but-

"Of course I have!" Boxman snapped, his usual fire back in his tone. He wriggled down further onto Laser's finger, pleasure and frustration warring on his face. Laserblast worked the digit in and out a few times before adding another.

"Sorrey, Boxy," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the villain's sweaty forehead. "I've never done this during a heat before."

"Oh." Boxman clenched his fists in the sheets as another gush of slick spilled out between Laser's fingers. "I, uh… not during my heat. For me either. I mean."

The alpha side of Laserblast purred at that revelation, but he tried to focus on the task, literally, at hand. "How many fingers do you need?" he asked, working the two inside even faster. He could see Boxman's opening now that he was leaning back. It was some sort of cloaca, with a surprisingly girthy cock emerging from near the top.

"I don't _need_ fingers, Cob damn it! I need your knot!"

Cob in the Cornfield, it was tempting to take him at his word. "I'm trying to stretch you to prevent tearing," he snapped. "I know this sucks, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"It already hurts! It aches, I'm so empty!" To Laser's horror, he saw tears beading at the corner of Boxman's eyes – both mechanical and biological.

"Shh, it's alright, Boxy. One more." He pressed a third inside, scissoring them apart as quickly as he dared. He leaned in, pressing kisses to Boxman's cheeks. His face was alarmingly warm, Laser couldn't help but notice, and he resolved that he'd make sure Boxman drank something after the first knotting. Dehydration was probably going to be even more dangerous than the fever.

He felt pressure against his bonding gland and pulled back. Boxman hung off the collar for a moment before letting go.

"Sorrey there, I… I don't know what came over me," Boxman mumbled.

"It's alright," he murmured, pulling his fingers free and setting to work on stripping as quickly as possible. "It's instinct."

Laserblast sighed with relief, his cock finally freed from confinement. He crawled up onto the bed. "Present for me."

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Please?" Laserblast flashed a crooked grin, absently stroking his cock. Boxman caved, rolling onto his stomach and pushing that wide, round ass of his in the air.

"Just breathe," Laserblast said before, in one swift movement, he sheathed himself in that tight, hot body.

Had he not been in heat, Lad Boxman reflected hazily, he probably would have appreciated a bit more stretching. It had been years, after all – since his freshman year at college, really, back before those rumors spread about his 'nasty' heat scent. He hadn't let himself have a heat since, not that anyone was interested in dating or fooling around with him post-rumors for fear of seeming desperate.

Laserblast was very, ah… tall. And proportional. And Boxman was going to regret this when (if) his heat ended, but all he could think of now was 'yes, more, harder!'

"Fuck, Boxy, you're so tight," Laserblast groaned. His hands were on Boxman's ass, squeezing and spreading him open even further. "Cob, look at you… are you sure my knot will even fit?"

Boxman felt a surprisingly soft finger trace the edge of his slit where they were connected and his body clenched automatically. He moaned at the way the hard length shifted inside him.

"Just move!" he snapped. It was hard to think like this, with Laserblast's scent filling his senses. He smelled surprisingly sweet, like artificial cherry flavoring tainted with something spicy. Perhaps poison, he thought uncharitably. A very delicious poison that he desperately wanted to sink his teeth into. His bonding gland felt hot and swollen in his neck and he hated the collar covering it with a passion.

And then Laserblast moved, and everything was wiped from his mind.

"Oh Cob, do that again!" he ordered, realizing too late that he should probably not boss around the alpha fucking him. He knew from experience that it was a surefire way to piss them off.

"As you wish, Boxy," Laser purred, sounding almost pleased. He thrust in once more, the head of his cock scraping over his sweet spot.

"More!"

Laserblast chuckled, a surprisingly sinister sound. "I can do that."

True to his word, he set a brutal pace. Boxman allowed himself to relax, just a little. He had felt so _empty_ before, like he had been hollowed out and starving. This, now, still wasn't enough. He wanted teeth in his neck, a knot filling him with come… But it was better than before. Far, far better.

His body couldn't seem to decide if he was burning or freezing, leaving him both sweating and shaking even as his hole clenched and his vestigial, barren womb spasmed painfully. He could feel slick building up between his legs, dripping down his neglected cock. He ached down to his teeth, his body instinctively seeking a bond. He bit down on a pillow instead, the chemicals in his saliva wasted on worn flannel sheets rather than mixing with those in his mate's bonding gland.

He could feel Laserblast's cock catching at the rim, the knot finally starting to form.

"That's it, Boxy. You're taking me so well…"

Boxman wanted to snap at him but restricted himself to biting down even harder. He didn't need Laser's Cob damn pity! Even if it felt… kind of nice, being praised. Almost as nice as that cock, growing thicker with every pass.

Finally, he could feel the knot resting outside his hole, too large to fit in easily. He bore down instinctively, pressing back. "Come on, come on, come _on…_ "

Laserblast growled, a sound that sent shivers of delight down his spine as his hole slickened further. He felt Laser's grip shift to his hips as he took hold with bruising force, pulling Boxman backwards onto his knot even as he thrust his own hips forward.

For a moment, he was terrified that it wouldn't fit. That he would be left to suffer with no relief. He whimpered pitifully. But with one final push, his hole gave, the knot passing inside him. He came with a howl, clenching around the knot finally, finally inside him.

He heard Laserblast shout something that may or may not have been his name before he felt delicious heat against his back and a surprisingly soothing weight.

"We'll be like this a while," Laserblast murmured into his ear. Boxman could feel him moving and twitching inside him, the barely-there thrusts of his hips. "How are you feeling?"

Boxman made a vaguely affirmative sound, only to yelp when Laserblast rolled them onto their sides.

"Sorrey, I… probably should have warned you." He at least _sounded_ sheepish, so Boxman supposed he would permit it. Especially if he kept on rubbing his stomach like that. He was starting to feel the strain from all the come being expelled by the swollen cock inside of him. With how long he'd been self-medicating (and actually-medicating and supplemental buying blockers in a back alley-medicating), he had no idea how long his heat would last.

Boxman felt an odd sort of pressure on the collar. It took him a moment to realize Laserblast was biting down on it through the leather. Not hard enough to start a bond, but enough to send little tingles of pleasure down to his hole.

"Since we'll be here for a while," Laserblast murmured, his breath hot on Boxman's ear, "We might as well make the best of it, right?"

"Make the best of it?" Boxman was alarmed at how slurred the words came out. Or was he just now coming out of his heat haze long enough to realize he was slurring?

"You didn't come," Laserblast said, his hand traveling down Boxman's stomach. He drew circles against Boxman's hipbone with one fingertip.

 _When did he take off his gloves?_ Boxman wondered foggily.

"Yeah, I did…" he said. "Not with my cock, with my- you know. My hole."

"But you _are_ still hard…" Laserblast said. "I could take care of that."

"Mmkay." Cob, Laser was still going. He could feel him shifting inside him, just barely. Boxman gasped when a hand wrapped around his cock, giving a light, exploratory stroke.

"Ohh… Laser, that feels…"

"Yeah, Boxy? You like that? How do you want it?" Laser's voice had gotten darker, almost velvety.

Boxman licked his lips. "S-slow. The- the sheath feels good, too." He felt silly volunteering this information, but Laser's curious fingers tracing over his slit were worth it. He felt one digit press in alongside his cock, the glands surrounding it releasing copious amounts of slick in response.

"Careful, don't-" he felt a second finger starting to press in alongside it. "Too much!"

He was surprised when Laserblast stopped immediately, pressing an apologetic kiss to his hair. "Careful. I can do that." That big, warm hand wrapped around his cock once more, giving a cautious stroke.

Boxman sighed, relaxing back against Laserblast instinctively. They fit together surprisingly well, he noticed absently. The hero curled around him naturally, with Boxman's own bulk allowing him to lay with his bent knees sitting snugly on Laser's own. His arms felt perfectly shaped to wrap around him, and his head was at exactly the right height to whisper in Boxman's ear or bite his neck, had he wished to. Boxman felt safe. Comfortable.

And then Laserblast thumbed the head of his cock and all coherency was lost. He rocked forward into that dexterous grip, only to feel that thick knot tug at his hole. He pressed back, only to moan when the head of Laser's cock shifted just so, rubbing up against his prostate. Laserblast's pinky barely dipped inside his sheath with the next stroke, and he rocked forward once more.

He could feel his second orgasm being coaxed closer with every careful nudge of Laserblast's hips. Each slow pump of his fist over Boxman's cock stoked the fires of his pleasure. Even the pressure from all Laserblast's come inside him felt good. Decadent, like he'd gorged himself on a good meal.

"Close," he warned, voice on the verge of wheezing.

"Yes," Laser hissed, shifting behind him. Boxman felt cool air against his shoulders and craned his neck to see why. Laser had propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over him, his dark eyes trailing down Boxman's body hungrily.

"That's it, Box, come for me," he purred, still grinding that cock inside him, even as his hand sped up.

Boxman stared up at him, some secret part of him thrilling at Laser's dark, hungry gaze. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He looked so... dangerous.

Laserblast's eyes locked with his own and of course, that was when he came with toe-curling intensity.

He was still twitching from what felt like the most powerful orgasm of his life when Laserblast's knot finally slipped out of him. He could feel the come leaking out of him.

He heard a pathetic whine that he belatedly realized was coming from himself.

He felt the hero ease him onto his back. Boxman blinked, not quite understanding, as Laserblast crawled between his legs.

His cock had just retreated into its sheath when he felt fingers sliding back inside him.

"Laser-"

"Shh, this should help."

Boxman kicked him in the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt. "Are you that hard up?" he muttered, fighting off a blush.

Laserblast laughed, flashing a surprisingly sinister grin. "No... Don't get me wrong, it has been awhile, but it's more from lack of interest than opportunity."

Boxman shivered, feeling those fingers push inside him once more - pushing his _come_ back inside, Boxman realized, and rubbing it into his skin.

It felt good. Boxman allowed his legs to rest on Laserblast's shoulders, his bare heels on his back. He relaxed back onto the bed. He still ached fiercely, but with Laser's fingers inside him, it felt almost bearable.

Something hot and wet rubbed at the top of his slit and Boxman squawked embarrassingly. He sat up, wide-eyed.

Laserblast smirked, then gave another slow lick to the top of his slit, his fingers sliding into the hole below.

"Laserblast-" Boxman gasped. "Oh!" He clenched around the fingers, a breathless whimper escaping him.

He was tempted to smack the smug look off the hero's face, but then he bent forward, pressing his tongue against his slit, wriggling and squirming until it slid between the folds and into his sheath.

He felt dizzy from all the blood rushing to his crotch and tangled his fingers into Laserblast's messy, black hair. He felt Laser hum against him and bucked forward instinctively. The fingers slid back into his hole as more of the escaping come was pushed back inside.

"Oh! Oh Cob, Laser, keep- like that!"

He pulled on the hair in his grip and was startled by a deep, low moan. It took Boxman a minute to realize it hadn't come from him.

He squinted down at the hero, noticing the flush on Laserblast's cheeks. He tugged at Laserblast's hair again, mashing his face against his crotch. His own cock was already starting to harden again in its sheath, sped along by the moans Laser stifled against his slit with every tug.

Between the slick and come spilling out of him, every twist of Laser's fingers inside of him squelched obscenely, but even that paled to the loud moan that escaped Laserblast when Boxman's cock breached his sheath and pressed against his lips.

Laserblast dove onto it with naked eagerness, his lips sliding down to the base easily. Boxman swore, his cock emerging further in response. "F-fuck, Laser, you're – hn! Good at this!"

Laserblast slid off with a pop to offer a grin.

"And you taste delicious," he said, smacking his lips. He wrapped his other fist around Boxman's cock, jacking him loosely. "Mm, it just keeps going, doesn't it?" Laserblast said, eyeing his cock. He traced a line up the underside with the tip of his tongue. His fingers twisted in Boxman's hole.

"Quit talking!" Boxman whined, rolling his hips forward in a desperate attempt to get more friction on his cock. "Hng… don't you have better things to do with your mouth?"

Laserblast smiled, but leaned in obediently to wrap his lips around the head. Boxman tugged at his hair in frustration, only to moan when Laser hummed, sliding down his cock. Boxman gripped the sides of his head, tugging him forward to the base.

Laserblast made a choked off noise, his eyes going wide for a moment before fluttering shut. Boxman let go, worried that he'd hurt him. The hand left his cock and seized his wrist, guiding his fingers back to Laserblast's hair.

"Come on, Boxy. Show me how you like it." Laserblast purred, then yelped when Boxman took him at his word, cradling his skull as gently as he could with his shaking fingers and claws and pulling him onto his cock. He could smell Laserblast's arousal pouring off of him as Boxman used his mouth like a toy. Boxman came with a howl, even as the fingers inside him urged him onward, curling and thrusting.

The pleasure and heat crested higher and higher until his world collapsed in a shower of sparkles.

"Come on, Box. You need to drink." Laserblast smoothed Boxman's green fringe from his forehead. He was still worryingly hot to the touch, but at least he hadn't gotten worse. He'd knotted him three times already, but it still wasn't enough.

"Boxy, please, I need you to open your eyes." His heart was in his throat, worried that Boxman had passed from restless sleep into unconsciousness.

"Nn…" Those mismatched eyes blinked open, the mechanical one whirring as it focused. "Wazzat?"

Laserblast nearly went boneless with relief.

"You need to drink something. _I'm_ parched and I'm not going through fluids at the same rate you are." His raspy tone actually served to aid his argument.

Boxman pouted. "Tiiiiired," he whined before grimacing and pressing his hands to his pelvis. "Haa..."

Laserblast scooped him up. His muscles felt like jelly after so much mating. He rarely got worked up enough to get a full knot, let alone three! He wasn't some teenager popping a knot every time he got a hard on anymore. Still, the fear of dropping Boxman kept his resolve strong.

Boxman yelped when Laser set him on the counter. "Cold, Laser!"

"Sorrey, Box," he said. He filled up the glass on the sink once more. "Come on, drink this for me."

"I don't want to! I want your knot!" Boxman's heels banged on the cabinet below the sink as he flailed. Laserblast waited a few seconds until he'd tired himself out and collapsed back against the bathroom wall.

" _Now_ will you drink it?"

Boxman grumbled, but took the cup with shaking hands. He took a cautious sip, then stopped, his eyes going wide. Laserblast opened his mouth to ask, but Boxman was already gulping down the water like a man dying of thirst – though, really, that wasn't too far off. Laser ended up refilling the glass twice for Boxman before he allowed himself any.

"We need to get your fever down," Laserblast said, trying to strategize. Boxman still smelled intoxicating, even after hours of exposure. "And food will be an issue soon."

Lad Boxman's stomach rumbled.

"Okay, food is an issue _now_ ," Laser corrected himself.

"Logic can order us something," Boxman mumbled.

Perhaps the fever was worse than he thought.

Laser worried his lip a moment before turning to the shower behind him contemplatively.

Boxman stirred once more at the sound of the water running, his eyes blinking open. Laser actually felt a little bad for what he was about to do. He hauled Boxman up, both hands on that perfectly plump ass. The villain went easily, looping his arms around his neck.

"Ooh hoo! In the shower?" Boxman said gleefully.

"Yup," Laser lied, not allowing any dread to show on his face as he stepped beneath the lukewarm stream.

"Huhuhu- huh?" Boxman's eyes went wide. "Cold! Put me down!"

"I'm sorrey," Laser said, pressing kisses to what little bit of his neck was exposed. "We need to get your fever down."

Boxman squirmed rubbing his slit, as he called it, against Laser's cock. Despite the lukewarm water raining down on them both, he could feel himself start to harden once more. Boxman's talons scratched at his shoulder and back, the sting of pain only serving to make the tantalizing friction even more thrilling.

"Just- just a little longer," Laserblast said, trying to focus on the villain and not the blood rushing south. "Let's get your fever down, get some food-"

"Ha…" Boxman rolled his hips, dragging his slit down Laser's cock. He rubbed his nose against Laser's neck and Laser could have sworn his bonding gland throbbed beneath the collar. "Ooh… really, Laser, at a time like this?"

Laserblast failed to stifle a moan as Boxman repeated the gesture. He could feel the muscles in that wide ass beneath his fingertips, the slick dripping onto his cock startlingly hot compared to the water coming down on them.

"That's not-" Laser began, only to moan again as Boxman's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing that soft stomach against his abs. "Fuck it," he muttered, before rolling his hips so the head of his cock caught against Boxman's opening.

"Don't be a tease," Boxman said, nipping along his jawline almost playfully. "Put it in me already!"

"Yeah, Boxy? You want my knot?" Laserblast found himself smiling again. At this rate, he'd have to re-train himself to default to his good-guy-hero smile by the time Boxman's heat was over.

"Yes, I want your knot! Now give it to me!"

"Bossy, Boxy..."

"You love it," Boxman said with a smirk.

"I do," Laserblast admitted, rolling his hips so the head of his cock butted up against Boxman's hole once more. Boxman smiled viciously, his eyes bright. Laserblast could feel something molten hot in his chest, soft and almost fizzy like soda or champagne. Unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed him, even as his cock finally slid inside. He rocked his hips up in slow thrusts as he licked his way into Boxman's mouth. Their tongues curled against each other, almost exploratory. It was slow, but passionate – probably sloppy from the outside, he was sure. Artless, lacking control or technique. Technically, he'd had better kisses. Less spit, less teeth… but none of them had felt _right_ the way kissing Boxman did. He could feel Boxman's cock rubbing against his abs, the tip drooling pre-come. His body was so hot, especially compared to the cool water. Laserblast spread that gorgeous ass open, thrusting up further inside of him. He could feel the beginnings of a knot already. He could feel Boxman's heels digging into his ass, urging his hips forward.

"Faster!" Boxman ordered, breaking the kiss. His avian hand tangled in Laser's hair and pulled, setting his nerves alight with pleasure and pain. "Come on, Laserblast," he growled. "Fill me. _Breed_ me!"

With a snarl, Laser pinned him to the shower wall, thrusting balls deep inside of that tight, wet heat. He may have cried Boxman's name, though hopefully Boxman hadn't picked up on that over his own shout. His knot swelled further, locking them in place. He could feel that tight hole milking his knot as he pumped him full of come.

It took him several minutes to realize the lukewarm water was getting colder and he fumbled off the shower. They were still tied, which only made maneuvering on the tiled bathroom even more treacherous. Boxman clung to his shoulders, only his tired grip and Laser's knot keeping him aloft as Laserblast hurriedly dried the both of them and stumbled back to bed.

A good fifteen minutes later, Laserblast tugged his knot free, pressing a kiss to Boxman's neck before standing.

"I'll order a pizza," Laser said, unable to resist stroking that soft stomach just once more.

"Mm... pepperoni..." Boxman mumbled. Well-fucked was a damn good look on him, Laser thought. Sprawled out on the sheets, the last light of the setting sun casting shadows on his face... The dark band of the collar was a pleasing contrast to the nakedness of his body, the come leaking out of his slit, and the softening cock slowly retreating into its sheath. He looked like an oil painting, perhaps of a concubine or hedonism personified.

"Pizza?" Boxman reminded him, eyes heavy-lidded.

"You're so beautiful," Laser said.

"Pfft. Yeah, sureeee." Boxman flapped his talons at him. "Feed me already!"

Laser chuckled, a little embarrassed at his own honesty, and fished his phone out of his discarded pants, grimacing when it lit up.

26 messages and 8 missed calls.

Shit.

"Uh, Box? I... may need to call POINT..."

Boxman turned his head to look at him, his lip wobbling ever so slightly.

"...after I order food for us," he decided.

Boxman grinned.

"Hey, Foxtail-" Laser began.

"What in tarnation- What the hell were you thinking?!" Even through the phone, Foxtail was intimidating. She ranted on and on, to the point where Laser tuned her out, somewhat. Boxman mimed blabbering with his hand, like a sock puppet. Laserblast fought off a grin.

"I'm fine, by the way," Laserblast said dryly, cutting her off when he noticed she'd started repeating herself.

He could hear her gusty, defeated sigh. "Are you trying to tell me you didn't break out of POINT with a heat-crazed criminal and steal my Cob damn car?"

Laserblast looked at Boxman and mouthed "kidnapping?" The villain shook his head, fervently.

"No, yeah, that was totally me-" he heard her draw in a breath and ploughed on before she could start yelling again, "-but it was for a good reason! Boxman was... in a bad way." Understatement. Usually a pseudo-cycle could be resolved with one knotting, maybe two. Some people got by only using toys. Laserblast had knotted him 8... 9 times now? It hadn't even been a day.

"Yer telling me you were thinking with yer knot?!" She barked. Laserblast cringed reflexively, instinctively expecting her sharp, angry scent to flood his senses until he cowered in submission.

Boxman tapped his wrist with one claw. "Tell the truth," he mouthed.

"You sure?" Laser murmured, covering the mouthpiece. Boxman nodded.

"No, it couldn't wait, Foxtail," Laserblast said, feeling confident once more with Boxman's support. "He'd been skipping his pseudo-cycles. A rebound like that, he needs every edge he can get right now – that includes getting him back to his nest."

There was a suspicious, contemplative silence. "How long since his last pseudo, then?" Foxtail asked, like she was questioning a witness rather than a teammate.

"Box," he whispered, "how long since you had a cycle? Pseudo or otherwise."

Boxman tapped his fingers together nervously, then held up a hand.

"FOUR FUCKING YEARS?!"

"And, uh... six months?" Boxman's feathers puffed up, even as he seemed to shrink in on himself.

"Four years and six months," Laser said after uncovering the mouthpiece once more.

"Yeah, I heard the four years part," Foxtail said. "Cheezus Crust, that omega must be insane."

Laserblast honestly couldn't help but concede the point.

"But didja _have_ to use my car?" she groaned, sounding much more friendly now, thank Cob.

"What, did you want me to cart a heat-sick omega around on the back of my fucking motorcycle?"

He could almost _hear_ her wince. "Alright, I'll admit, you have a point there. So when do you think-"

"Listen, I'm trying to keep him alive, okay? Stop calling. I'll come back when it's over." He eyed Boxman critically, noting that he'd started shaking once more. "One way or another."

"Lad Boxman, your requested meal has arrived," a soft, neutral voice said from outside the door.

"Shit!" Laser bolted upright. He'd fallen asleep for – he checked his watch – a full twenty minutes. "Box, Boxy, wake up."

"Nnh?" Boxman cracked open his mechanical eye, only the faintest glimmer of red light escaping.

"Someone's outside," Laser said. "I'll fight them off, but I swear I'll be back as-"

"Logic?" Boxman called out pitifully.

"Yes, father?"

_Father? What the-_

"Put it outside the door."

The door opened slowly, giving Laser enough time to throw a blanket over his mate. He growled low in his throat, baring his teeth as he so rarely did.

"Stop that," Boxman said, swatting at him weakly.

The intruder was a robot – and certainly much less threatening, now that Laser realized he wasn't competition. Er, that he wasn't an obvious danger, rather.

The robot set the two boxes of pizza just outside the door's threshold, not stepping inside.

"I have extrapolated that you are in heat," the robot – Logic, apparently – said. "Are you receiving adequate treatment?"

Boxman groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

"'m FINE, Logic."

"Are you, perhaps… producing siblings as I requested? I had assumed they would also be robots, but I am not opposed to-"

"NO!" Boxman flung the pillow away, though it only got as far as the foot of the bed. Laserblast handed it back to him, trying hard not to be amused.

"Ah." The robot drooped slightly, then straightened once more. "I will continue to maintain the factory in your absence," it – he? – assured the villain.

"…thanks…" Boxman muttered, his face an odd mixture of embarrassment and gratitude.

Laserblast cleared his throat. "I'm Laserblast. Normally I'd chat more but it's… kind of a bad time."

"Affirmative," the robot said with a serious nod. "Please take good care of him. He is my creator and my dearest friend."

Shit, now I feel bad for growling at him.

"Uh, yeah. Will do."

The robot nudged the pizza boxes through the door before closing it until only a small crack remained, prevented from sliding shut by one of his metal arms.

"I shall leave additional nourishment outside the door at semi-regular intervals, as is customary for organics."

"Thank you, Logic."

"Do you require beverages to-"

"No, thank you."

"Do you need lubric-"

" _No_."

At long last, the robot left, leaving the two very embarrassed men in his wake.

The rest of the heat passed in a blur. Night and day meant nothing. They slept when they could and fucked when they couldn't. Cob, they'd even fucked while they slept – the second time Boxman woke him up in a desperate heat-filled frenzy, Laserblast gave him permission to use his body however he needed, even in his sleep.

Boxman literally cried with relief and sheer gratitude, which was its own flavor of heartbreaking.

It was physically demanding, mating for hours at a time until Boxman's belly was swollen with his seed. He learned Boxman's body like an instrument, making him come again and again until the villain finally passed out from overstimulation. It was the only way he could get the man to sleep at all, as the days went on, and sleep was something Boxman sorely needed.

Even then, Laserblast couldn't let himself rest. While Boxman slept, he carefully applied his saliva to the skin beneath Boxman's collar to ease the worst of the chafing. The chemicals in it helped numb pain, and there wasn't any risk of an unwanted bond unless he pierced the tissue in Boxman's neck all the way to the bonding gland. The collar would prevent that, but it wasn't intended to be worn for more than a day or two. He refused to risk anything by taking their collars off, especially not while Boxman was so compromised physically and emotionally, but he wasn't above using every dirty trick he could to get the man through his heat in one piece. Even the slightly unsanitary ones.

Boxman stirred beneath him once more.

"Hurts, Laser…" he mumbled, eyes glassy.

"I know, Boxy," he said softly.

"I hate this."

Laserblast sighed, smoothing the man's green hair back. Honestly? He hated this too. Seeing Boxman so frail and tired was awful.

"You- you really mean that?" Boxman's eyes shone with something like hope.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but-

"Yeah, Box. I do." He carded his fingers through Boxman's hair again. "It feels so wrong, seeing you so weak and miserable. You're… you're so fierce and _wild_ … Never backing down, never turning down a fight… I miss that. I want you back."

Boxman caught his hand, tangling his talons with Laser's fingers.

"I'm not some yielding omega," Boxman warned, squeezing his hand tightly. "Don't get used to it."

"I don't want to," Laserblast said, answering honestly before he thought better of it. "I like you bossy." For once, he didn't hear his father's voice, telling him 'that's not what alphas do!' How could he, when his whole world had shrunk to this chaotic madman of a villain?

"I, uh.. kind of noticed that," Boxman said with a slow grin. 

"Tell you what," Laserblast said, feeling reckless. "If we get through this, I'll let you fuck me."

"You say that like we haven't been fucking since… how long has it been? Five days?"

Laserblast shrugged – he'd lost count. "That's not what I meant."

"Bwha-huh?"

"I'm saying-" _Oh Cob, I can't believe I'm doing this-_ "If we get through this… if you want… _you_ can fuck _me._ "

It took Boxman a moment, but he got it. His mismatched eyes went wide and his jaw dropped before his expression morphed into a truly wicked smile.

"Well, now…" Boxman cooed. "Well, well, well… I, ahem. I wouldn't have expected that from an alpha. Heh. Consider me, ah… motivated."

Laserblast grinned. He felt like he was in freefall, past the point of no return, yet gloriously free.

"Good."

All told, Boxman's heat lasted ten days. By the end, they were filthy, exhausted, and on the verge of going stir crazy.

But they made it.

"You know, Laserblast," Foxtail said, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as they drove back to POINT, "I think I owe you an apology."

"Why? Is the world ending?" he muttered before wincing. He'd gotten a little too used to honesty during his time with Boxman. "Sorry, I'm a little grumpy," he said, much smoother.

Foxtail relaxed. "Well, the truth is… I guess I got so caught up in thinkin' of Boxlad as a villain, that I forgot to think of him as a person. I think we all needed that reminder."

Laserblast grit his teeth. _Clearly you didn't learn anything, or else you would have bothered to use his Cob damn name!_

"That's what heroes do!" he said instead, flashing his well-practiced hero-smile.

"Just, uh, keep in mind," Foxtail said. "He's still the enemy. This doesn't change anything."

Laserblast squeezed the collar in his hands.

"No, of course not."

_Five Years Later_

Lord Boxman strutted into the kitchen, a bounce in his step.

"Heya, PV! What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Venomous stared down at the burnt eggs in his frying pan with a mournful expression. "Fertilizer, apparently," he said.

"Do not worry," Mr. Logic said, taking the pan from him gently. "I believe I can whip something up for everyone."

Venomous skulked over to his usual chair, interrupting a fight between two of the kids in the process. One day, Fink and Darrell would get along, Boxman was sure, and then the world would be doomed. Little Fink barely knew any words, but he could tell she would be a troublemaker. He wiped some of Fink's smile-o's off of the bot's face. His own intelligence was more formed than hers, as were all their robotic children – a perk of being programmed.

"Doodoo head!" Darrell hissed at Fink.

They… still had a ways to go, robotic or not, Boxman conceded.

"Have you finished grading, _Professor_?” Boxman cooed, pleased that the title still made him blush all these months later.

"Mostly," he said, sipping his coffee and grimacing at the taste as always. Boxman stood up on his tiptoes to nuzzle at his bite on Venomous's neck. Venomous leaned into his touch, a smile blooming across his face before he bent to return the gesture.

"I love you," Boxman murmured, pressing a quick peck to his mate's lips.

Laserblast – now Venomous – smiled even more broadly. "I love you too."


End file.
